Amor precipitado
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La pasión de Misty por el mar la llevan a acercarse a un acantilado cercano. Esa desición la marcara de una manera que nunca pensaria pero que desea con todo su corazón.


**Dedicado como regalo de cumpleaños a Andy Pandy espero que lo disfrute y pase un gran día.**

Misty siempre encontró fascinante el mar, el agua la había atraído desde que era una niña. Era magnético, cada célula de su piel le pedía a gritos acercarse a ese bello y a veces peligroso elemento. Esta atracción por el mar fue la que le llevo a acercarse al borde del acantilado. Se alejó del pequeño campamento que había levantado con Ash y Brock un poco más abajo. Teniendo la máxima precaución de no acercarse a ningún pokemon de tipo bicho atravesó los pocos metros de bosque que la separaban del pequeño claro que terminaba abruptamente en una caída vertical de cincuenta metros.

Y allí abajo se extendía infinito un mar azul verdoso que hacía saltar chispas de luz roja y naranja de un precioso atardecer que incendiaba el cielo con una gama infinita de rojos anaranjados. Las pocas nubes, de un blanco perfecto, solo aumentaban la belleza de aquella vista rompiendo la luz en cientos de lanzas amarillas que creaban dibujos increíbles.

Sorprendida por la vista Misty se acercó lentamente al borde admirándola embobada. En cierto momento se giro con una sonrisa y abrió la boca para preguntarle a Ash si no le parecía aquello algo único. Entonces recordó que había subido hasta allí ella sola y que Ash estaba en el campamento entrenando a sus pokemon. Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente. Sacudió la cabeza con energía y se recrimino ese sentimiento opresivo teniendo tanta belleza frente a ella. Ash era un niñato ignorante no tenía que amargarse la existencia porque él no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Suspiro tratando de serenarse, cosa que consiguió cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el inmenso océano. Las olas chocaban con violencia contra las rocas bajo ella. Provocando un gemido sordo y profundo como el de un trueno que te hace estremecerte hasta los huesos. Teniendo todo el cuidado que se puede tener al borde de un precipicio se sentó en el límite columpiando sus piernas en el vacío.

Se quedo allí, mecida ligeramente por una suave brisa, pensando. Dejaba vagar sus pensamientos por todos los caminos que su tortuosamente era capaz de imaginar. Por segunda vez volvió a tener el impulso de hablar a Ash y por segunda vez recordó que no estaba allí.

¿Tan hondo había calado el sentimiento? ¿Tan lejos había llegado Ash que se había asentado en su corazón y ahora no era capaz de no pensar en él? ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? ¿Cuándo Misty se enamoró de Ash?

Una lágrima rebelde consiguió salir de su prisión y perfilo el rostro de la chica, la siguieron varias más hasta que Misty se las arrancó de la cara de un manotazo violento. Se había prometido no llorar por ese estúpido de Ash y era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. La ira la invadió haciendo retroceder la tristeza.

Sintió el impulso de bajar al campamento y golpear a Ash hasta que entendiera que ella era algo más que su mejor amiga. Iba a seguir ese impulso de no ser porque la ira había desaparecido de golpe y el miedo había ocupado su lugar cuando parte del suelo cedió y cayó un par de centímetros. Fue apenas perceptible pero Misty se dio cuenta. Y se hizo evidente cuando una grieta negra y afilada recortaba un semicírculo que la separaba de la salvación y la acercaba a una tumba acuática.

No podía hacer nada por muy rápido que se hubiese movido no habría alcanzado el borde. Aun así lo intento, levanto las piernas por encima del borde y las apoyó en el suelo inestable. Sus músculos se tensaron y saltaron como un resorte en decimas de segundo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Vio como se quedaba a escasos centímetros del nuevo borde cuando toda la plataforma que la sustentaba se precipito en el vacío.

Cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe seco contra el mar y el frio intenso apoderándose de cada poro de su piel. En lugar de ello sintió una presión impresionante en su brazo derecho y un tirón que por poco le desencaja el hombro. No caía. Se mantenía en el vacío, ingrávida, meciéndose de un lado a otro y en ocasiones golpeándose contra la pared de roca y tierra. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Ash la miraban aterrorizados, con una angustia tal que el corazón de Misty se estremeció. Estaba cubierto de tierra, era evidente que se había tirado en plancha para poder atraparla y por poco habían caído los dos. Aunque tampoco es que estuvieran a salvo, y eso es algo que Misty vio enseguida cuando la tierra a su alrededor empezó a desmenuzarse. Justo bajo el cuerpo de Ash.

Y como había ocurrido antes, llegó la ligera depresión del terreno, seguida de cerca por una telaraña de grietas que los estaban condenando, cortando lentamente sus esperanzas de regresar con vida al campamento y comentar la anécdota con Brock. Misty lo sabía, estaban perdidos. Al menos ella. Una idea cruzó su mente. Miró a Ash, estaba tan preocupado, pero no por la inminente caída sino por ella. Las lagrimas se le acumulaban y apenas veía una forma borrosa y aguada de lo que debía ser el rostro de Ash.

Respiro hondo. Era la única opción. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, Ash era su ancla a la vida, el que la agarraba con una fuerza sobrehumana para un chico tan joven y pequeño.

- Ash. Suéltame. – dijo en un murmullo que si no fuera por el silencio inquietante que los había envuelto no habría sido escuchado. La cara de Ash se descompuso en una mueca de pánico, terror y determinación que fue acompañada por un aumento de la presión en el brazo de Misty.

- Eso no lo hare nunca Misty. – contesto impertérrito.

- ¡Maldita sea Ash! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tienes que salvarte! – estalló Misty mientras arañaba la mano de Ash que se mantuvo firme.

- ¡NO PIENSO VER MORIR A LA MUJER QUE AMO! – Estalló Ash mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de subirla a pulso sin éxito. Misty se quedó muda ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ash la amaba o solo era una jugarreta de su mente para impedirle que hiciera todo lo posible para soltarse?

- Si me quieres suéltame. No soportaría la idea de que murieras por mi culpa.

- No voy a hacerlo Misty así que cállate o ayúdame. – rugió Ash que abrió los ojos un segundo para mirar la plataforma en la que se encontraban. Tan solo unos grumos de tierra los mantenía sujetos al resto del acantilado y se abrían lentamente. Estaban a punto de caer. No tenían tiempo, ambos lo sabían pero Ash ya tenía una idea. Empezó a balancear a Misty aumentando el ángulo hasta que los pies de la chica sobre pasaban el borde. En un último esfuerzo, Ash lanzó a Misty por encima de su cabeza. La pelirroja voló por el aire hasta caer de forma brusca sobre la hierba. Rodó un par de metros y se detuvo cuando chocó contra un árbol. Se levanto como si tuviera un muelle en el pecho. Lo que vio le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Ash la miraba con una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Fue lo último que Misty vio pues un segundo después Ash desapareció. La entrenadora corrió hasta el borde y observo impotente como Ash caía al mar. Engullido por las aguas que ella tanto amaba. Ahora sí que no pudo contenerlas, tampoco quiso, lloró y grito y maldijo.

Los gritos alertaron a Brock que rápidamente apareció junto a Misty. Se sentó a su lado tratando de calmarla y averiguar lo que ocurría pero nada tenía efecto sobre ella. Daba igual lo que hubiera ocurrido en ese momento que Misty era incapaz de dejar de llorar y mirar el punto en el que Ash había desaparecido.

Entonces apareció Pikachu que siguió la mirada de Misty y pareció comprenderlo al instante. Se froto contra el cuerpo de Misty dándole una ligera sacudida para llamar su atención. Lo consiguió. Misty miro al pequeño roedor eléctrico. No supo cómo logró salir del trance, ni como logró comprender lo que trataba de decirle el mejor amigo de Ash pero lo hizo.

Misty se dio la vuelta de un salto y corrió desesperada al campamento. Las ramas le tiraban del pelo, le rasgaban la ropa y le hacían pequeños cortes en la cara pero ella no era consciente. Al llegar al campamento cogió su mochila, le dio la vuelta y la sacudió con violencia hasta que las pokeballs cayeron al suelo. Recogió dos de ellas y volvió corriendo hasta el acantilado.

Antes de que Brock pudiera reaccionar Misty saltó. En medio de la caída lanzo la pokeball con fuerza y de ella surgió Gyarados que rugió al verse liberado. En instantes comprendió la situación y curvo su cuerpo de tal modo que frenara un poco para atrapar a Misty. Ella una vez se hubo agarrado a las escamas de su pokemon se hizo lo más pequeña que pudo y espero a que el océano los engullera.

No dejaría a Ash a la deriva, el era fuerte, podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Misty se aferraba a esa idea como a un clavo ardiente. Gyarados rompió la tensión superficial del agua con su hidrobomba y se sumergió a toda velocidad. Misty no tardo en sentir el refrescante y perforante frio del agua inundando cada espacio desprotegido de su piel. Era como pequeños y diminutos pinchazos de fuego que se superponían unos a otros hasta desaparecer por completo cuando Misty se acostumbro al frio.

Gyarados giro en el agua como si fuera aire y volvió a la superficie. Allí surgió como una bestia mítica, de forma majestuosa. Empezó a nadar en círculos mientras giraba el cuello lo suficiente para poder prestar atención a su entrenadora.

- Busca a Ash. – dijo Misty. El pokemon no necesito más, volvió a zambullirse en el agua, esta vez manteniéndose cerca de la superficie para que Misty pudiera respirar. Aprovechando que tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agua lanzo la otra pokeball y de ella salió Staryu. Le encomendó la misma tarea que a Gyarados y pronto la estrella desapareció girando en el agua.

Durante horas Misty no paro de buscar a Ash. Se sumergía y hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno no era dolorosamente real no subia a la superficie a coger una bocanada de aire. Brock la observaba desde la cima del acantilado, no podía hacer otra cosa pues no tenía ningún pokemon que le permitiera bajar sano y salvo hasta el agua.

Hacía mucho que había desistido de gritarle a Misty que lo dejara. No había tardado mucho en deducir el destino del desaparecido Ash. Misty no estaría haciendo esfuerzo tan descomunal por otra persona. Era fácil deducir que Ash se había caído.

La noche ya había llegado y con ella un viento susurrante que arrancaba los últimos resquicios de calor que quedaban en el cuerpo tembloroso de Misty. Las manos se le agarrotaban y le dolían las articulaciones haciendo cualquier tipo de movimiento. Notaba la piel tirante y quebradiza a causa del torrente de agua que la había estado golpeando durante horas y que ahora comenzaba a escarcharse en las zonas que no estaban sumergidas.

Cerrar y abrir los ojos le suponía un suplicio, el cansancio luchaba por mantenerlos cerrados y la fuerza de voluntad los obligaban a seguir abiertos a pesar de la quemazón que sentía por culpa de la sal.

Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo la lenta agonia de la hipotermia. Gyarados que a pesar de ser un pokemon acuático sufría también los efectos del frio. Y esto se debía claramente a que no estaba combatiendo y estaba nadando tan despacio, para no pasar por alto nada, que su cuerpo serpentino no generaba suficiente calor.

Misty poco a poco se iba tumbando en el lomo escamoso de Gyarados mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se iba apagando a medida que su corazón se centraba en los órganos principales para mantenerlos el mayor tiempo posible. Misty sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, era plenamete consciente de lo que le pasaría si no lo remediaba de inmediato pero también sabía que no podría vivir sin Ash.

Daría hasta su último aliento para encontrarlo. Ya lo había aceptado y ahora se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer: rescatarlo. Su mente se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad turbadora y mortal.

Un rugido se extendió en medio del silencio, intentos y penetrante. Fue como el de Gyarados pero mucho más potente y grave. Misty se irguió enseguida cargada de energías sacadas de Dios sabe dónde. Reconoció al instante al propietario de aquel rugido. No era otro que Charizard.

Gyarados no necesito esta vez una orden, a pesar del cansancio percibió la inquietud de su entrenadora y nado con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al rugido. No tardaron mucho en ver una diminuta llama a lo lejos. Titilante pero poderosa, parecía acercarse más y más, y era cierto. Charizard emergió de la oscuridad como una exhalación y volvió a desaparecer en ella con Misty a la espalda y Gyarados siguiéndoles como podía.

Misty que a pesar de su preocupación seguía siendo una entrenadora, se giro en el lomo de Charizard lo suficiente como para recuperar a Gyarados y guardarlo a salvo en su pokeball. Una preocupación menos que dejaba espacio para aumentar la preocupación por Ash.

Charizard agitaba las alas sin parar hasta convertirlas en un borrón rojo. Iban rozando el mar y más de una vez tuvieron que variar el rumbo para que no les golpease una ola. Misty no tenía noción del tiempo pero parecía que habían pasado horas cuando vio una hoguera en la distancia.

Una playa de arena fina y blanca fue apareciendo lentamente de la noche. El fuego se mantenía en la frontera entre el mar y el bosque. Misty vio un cuerpo tendido junto a la fogata, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Charizard se detuvo en seco usando sus alas y su aliento de fuego como frenos aerodinámicos.

Misty saltó aun en marcha, rodo por la arena y de un salto estuvo junto a Ash, meciendo como una madre aterrada la cabeza del chico. Estaba helado, más frio incluso que la propia Misty. Tenía los labios azules y la piel tan blanca que se trasparentaban las venas de todo su cuerpo. El fuego a pesar de resultar abrasador no parecía tener ningún efecto.

Charizard tras ellos bajo la cabeza y observo preocupado el estado de su entrenador, era evidente que él había hecho el fuego. Y la respuesta a como pudo salir de su pokeball se la dio Staryiu a unos metros con una pokeball abierta a sus pies.

Misty notó el suave roce cargado de estática que provocaba pikachu. Observó al pequeño roedor eléctrico sin saber que hacia allí, (después supo que la playa estaba a un kilometro escaso del acantilado y que había sido ella la que se había alejado demasiado de la costa) tuvo una idea alocada pero que podría funcionar. Ya habían hecho muchas veces cosas parecidas porque no iba a funcionar.

- Pikachu. Impactrueno. – dijo Misty con decisión. Pikachu la miro mientras sus dos mofletes rojos se iban cargando de electricidad. No paso ni un minuto antes de que estuviera listo para lanzar su ataque. Misty no se apartaba, era incapaz de hacerlo y Pikachu pareció entenderlo. Misty se abrazo más fuerte a Ash poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

El rayo amarillo ilumino la fría noche como una llama de esperanza. Misty sintió como sus musculos se tensaban, como sus dientes chocaban al contraerse sus mandíbulas, como le hervía la sangre. Brock que estaba a su lado vio como los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se iluminaban y las venas de se convertían en tubos de neón iluminados de un suave azul.

Fue apenas unos segundos en los que la corriente los envolvió con su feroz energía, pero fueron los instantes más dolorosos físicamente de toda la vida de Misty. Lentamente su cuerpo pareció volver a la normalidad, incluso el frio que la había atenazado había desaparecido dejando un suave calor interior que aun se mantenía.

No abrió los ojos, no se atrevía a ver si había fallado y Ash seguía allí tirado, si seguía abrazando un cuerpo vacio. Entonces escucho el sonido más dulce, hermoso y perfecto de la historia. El latido de un corazón que no era el suyo.

De inmediato abrió los ojos y miro la cara de Ash, parecía menos mortecina pero aun tenía ese semblante tranquilo que solo pueden tener los que se han ido. La sangre de Misty volvió a hervir y esta vez de furia. Abofeteo la cara de Ash docenas de veces mientras las lágrimas surcaban su propio rostro y caían en la camiseta de Ash.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS ASH KEPCHUM DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡AHORA QUE SE QUE ME AMAS NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS TAN FACILMENTE! – Gritó Misty con una ira cargada de desesperación. - ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó débilmente una voz, como un murmullo adormecido. Si Misty no hubiera estado atenta al rostro de Ash no habría visto como sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Ash venga abre los ojos! – Exclamó Misty. La ira se había ido de un plumazo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo irme? – la voz de Ash surgía sin fuerza alguna, era una voz de alguien sumamente cansado.

- ¿Por qué va a ser, merluzo? Porque te quiero. Porque te amo. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Solo ha hecho falta una caída de cincuenta metros para que lo admitiésemos. – bromeó Ash mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Miro fijamente a Misty con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera. La mano de Ash atrapo con delicadeza el cuello de Misty y la fue atrayendo hacia él hasta que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez.

Fue una sensación extraña, atrayente, perfecta, irrepetible. Un océano de fuego y hielo que chocaba en el interior de cada uno. Una tormenta de emociones, un torbellino de sensaciones. Era electrizante, eran como dos imanes que llevaban años buscándose y que por fin se habían encontrado y que ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Nadie había tenido un primer beso semejante. Nadie volvería a tener un primer beso igual. Era algo exclusivo de ellos dos. Era algo que solo ellos compartían y que solo ellos pueden decir lo que sintieron. El cambio que llevaba gestándose tanto tiempo por fin estaba forjado e irrompible. Al separarse, sus ojos conectaron y un estallido surgió de ambas miradas. Era amor, deseo, pasión incluso lujuria. Los celos, las peleas, todo lo que les hacía ellos seguiría presente en la relación, eso lo tenían seguro pero tampoco les preocupaba. El uno amaba al otro por lo que era no por lo que podría ser.

- Te amo Misty.

- Te amo Ash.


End file.
